Monkey Staff
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack) |Damage? =2 |Range? =4 |Accuracy? =2 |Agility? =2 |Clip Size? =9 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Magic Projectile Weapon}}The Monkey Staff is a new weapon that introduced during the Chinese New Year 2 Update. According to the description, it is said to be "magical and full of power". It was the final prize of Chinese New Year 2 Event. Staff1.png|Monkey Staff In Menu. MonkeyStaffFront.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped (Front View). Monkey Staff Side.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped (Side View). Monkey Staff back.jpg|Monkey Staff Equipped (Back View). Screenshot 2016-02-04-17-20-26.png|Monkey Staff In Loading Screen. monlkey.jpg|Getting a double-kill, since this weapon's projectile can pass through multiple enemies! IMG_2830.PNG|Despite its Accuracy, its actually very accurate to control! Sidban.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) Vbatq.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) Strategy This weapon is quite powerful, able to one shot players who have less than 10% extra Health . This weapon shoots bullets like the Cold Beam Rifle or Shockwave Launcher. There are two strategies that suit the weapon: Run and Gun and Camping. Run and Gun: Shoot your target at mid-close range. You must be accurate and fast, as this weapon does not have auto-aim. Target the ground, and if possible their bodies. Camping: Stay at your spot and shoot. The bullets are fairly fast, so long ranged kills are more than possible. Although, when practicing with this tactic, you will have to predict where to shoot. Overall, it is a well balanced weapon, and a good weapon to get, not to mention its "magical and full of power" characteristic. Appearance The appearance of the weapon is similar to the Bazooka, taking its general model, but it has a new design. It is colored red, black, gold and yellow. The tip of the weapon has a ball on it, which surrounds the barrel, and a crown is inserted around the barrel. The barrel looks the same as the Monkey's Rifle's barrel, but it is bigger. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Good Damage, even though it only has 2 bars of Damage *Large ammo (9) *Very fast reload *Infinite Range *Great accuracy *Projectile travel-speed is fast. *Great Agility compared to similar weapons like Scoped Rocket Launcher *Ability to pierce enemies, meaning it can kill multiple enemies if successful *It is not an energy weapon, therefore it cannot be nerfed easily. *Can be buffed 25% in damage by the 'WASP' Helmet and 20% by the Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket. Disadvantages *Projectile does not hit enemies instantly *No auto-aim *No splash Damage *Requires good aiming to be used effectively *Rate of Fire (RoF) is quite slow *Nerfed by the Blackbird Greaves. Trivia *It is most likely to be based on the staff that the Monkey King, Sun Wukong, used. *It is said to be "magical and is full of power". *If the projectile hits the target but he didn't die, it will not pierce through the target. However, if it is a killing shot, it will pierce through the victim. **However, if you shoot and it is a very near miss, it is considered as a hit as it damages the target, but the projectile will not be disappeared (it will go on until it hits a target). *This weapon projectiles are very close to the Cold Beam Rifle's & Shockwave Launcher's projectiles. *It has the same barrel as the Monkey's Rifle, but larger. *Its reload animation is the same as the Rocket Guitar Case and Armed Guitar Case. *Even though the weapon Accuracy is listed as 2, it actually has pin-point Accuracy, allowing the user to snipe enemies across the map. *Its reload sound is the same as the sound "THUNK'' when the players use the Ballistic Knife. *It has the highest Agility out of all weapons which are being carried over the shoulder. *It is currently the longest weapon in the game! *In multiplayer, it is a one-shot kill weapon on players without any protective armor. *Sadly, If you fire the Monkey Staff, it doesn't have a cartoon animation sound effects. *This weapon is currently the only shoulder-mounted weapon that does not shoot explosive ammunition. *It returned in the 2016 Top Event Weapons *It was the only magic weapon until the Mexican Fiesta 3 event which introduced the Aztec Gauntlet. Video Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Piercing Category:Launchers Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons Category:Magic Weapons